An assassin's hidden feelings
by DeAtHr0Se-ItAcH1
Summary: He kills. She steals. Lives collide. Will love also form? They have something in common: they take things that aren't theirs, but what happens when slowly the start to steal each others hearts?
1. beginning

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**PROLOGUE**

It was early in the morning when Sakura awoke to find the sun's rays barely making their ray onto the world, lighting the way for a new day to begin. The previous night had not been easy for her seeing as she was a thief. Her master gave her a location and the item which had to be stolen. Life wasn't easy being at the young age of 17 and doing what she did. Most of the time her job was easy. A simple task;get in and get out. Simple, especially with her skills, being trained by the best at the young age of 5.

She did not know who her master was, he left an envelope inside her house each time he wanted her to steal someting. She lived with her childhood friend and ally whom like her had been trained at the same time. Gaara. They lived in secret, something she did not want although wasn't her decision to make. Her life was controled by her Master and none other.

Last night was a mission to steal a pricelss jewel belonging to a very powerful family, but there was trouble. She ran into someone. She did not know who it was; his face was hidden only showing a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Aparantly she wasn't the only one who wanted something that didn't belong to either on of them. She needed the jewel and he needed a life. From what she saw he coudn't care less about everything that was worth stealing, he wanted the father's life. He was an assassin.

Sakura wasn't scared or surprised. Whenever she had a job to do she,unfortunatedly, had to kill someone to obtain what was needed. Her consciouse? She had none.

She did the things she did without thinking twice about it. Her emotions were dull. She never showed anything even when she was with Gaara trying to live a some-what normal life. Her friends thought she was depressed but that wasn't it. She knew that if she ever showed any feelings,especially towards someone special,they would get hurt or maybe even killed. Sakura didn't want people to get killed that didn't _need _to be killed.

She witnessed everything that _he_ did. Sakura even admired him a little. The way he did things swiftly and silently. She heared screams, which caused her to delay in her mission only a few minutes.

* * *

_**Last night...**_

_"No, please don't hurt my family! Y-You can take what ever you want, yes? Just please don't hurt my family, please, I beg you!!"_

_"The things you offer me hold no interest to me."_

_"Then what is it you want?" His expression now even more terrified. "I'll give you all of my money." He started to shake even more. "Daddy, I'm scared!" A child, probably 5 or 6 came into view. Both the father and the assassin turned their attention toward the girl. She wiped her tears and hugged her father. He stroked her head gently. The assassin only looked, his eyes and expression stayed the same. "It's ok, Takara, everything will be allright. G-Go to your room with your mother, I'll be fine, Now go." The father shoved the young girl making her run towards her room. _

_"Please?" The man started crying. The assassin raised his arm and reached toward his back. He pulled out his sword and pointed toward the man,"You've been a nuisance to my master and I've been ordered to assassinate you. You've been leaking information about our organization and our projects, why else do you have the things you have?" He seemed to be mocking him. "I'm sorry, I only wanted was a better life for my daughter. I wanted to give her the things I never had." _

_"You should have thought of the consequences to your action, Kitsu." The assassin lowered his sword bringing it to his side. The man started to shake uncontrolably that his voice and breath seemed to get jagged."What is your name? I'll stop doing everything that I have been and go away. You and your master will know nothing of me anymore. I'll give back everything that I've taken."_

_"And what of the information? Like I said,you should of thought of the consequences,by the way, my name, I don't need to tell you because...you're dead." With that the assassin swiftly cut the man's throat. He looked at him with horror. His eyes slowly closed. The assassin cleaned his sword with the man's shirt and placed it behind his back again._

_"Such a waste of my time, killing Kitsu. Why didn't he send someone else? This job was for amatures, something I am not." The assassin looked at the deceased body in front of him and started walking away._

_"Five minutes.", Sakura looked at her watch,"Took him five minutes to finally kill him. Talks too much anyway;my head's starting to hurt." She wispered. "Well, better hurry up and get what I was after." She slowly walked back to the safe that was in the library, behind a painting of an owl. After a minute she opened the safe and carefully removed the jewel and placed it in a bag that was firmly attached to her waist. _

_She pondered on whether to close the safe and put the replica of the jewel or leave it as it is. A silly conversation but if not thought carefully, then later things would get bad. "If I leave it open no one will really think much of the jewel. All their attention will be on the man's death and who killed him. But giving what just happened I don't want what happened tonight to be linked to me. In that case then I will close it and put in the fake jewel inside, just to be safe."_

_Sakura did as she thought. _

_She walked away from the library but before she could open the main door out of the mansion she was grabbed by someone strong. Sakura tried to release herself from whoever had just grabbed her. No use. _

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Instantly she knew who had said that, the assassin. "I'll say it again, 'who are you?'", his voice sounded annoyed and angry. "You don't need to know my name just like I don't know yours.", Sakura calmed down and tried to think of a way to escape without him realizing it. "What did you see tonight?", he asked not releasing his hold on her._

_"Nothing that concerns me, as well as to why I'm here brings nothing of concern to you." The assassin slowly released her and turned her around to see her face. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Her black hair reached her a little longer than her shoulder blades. Her black clothes hugged her curves perfectly showing her beautiful self. Her eyes was what took him by surprise._

_Sakura's emerald eyes stared at his onyx eyes, which was the only thing that she could see. She was captivated by them. Never has she seen such eyes with such intensity as his."What is your name?", his voice was now soothing and calm, which again resulted in Sakura to feel something that was strange to her. Something that was never felt before. "Koto.", I wasn't about to tell him my real name to him. He could probably later on, kill me because of what I have seen._

_'Koto. Meaning 'Harp', suites her. They was she moved and how she spoke matched a harps' elegeance and majestic sound echoing through the night. _

_'Well at least with this disguise he won't really know who I am.'_

_"Why are you here?",he asked still staring at Sakura. "Like I said, it doesn't concern you." He stiffend. Guess he wasn't used to someone not answering his important questions. He continued to stare at her, and Sakura did the same. _

_The wind howled at the window and rain began to pour heavily onto the ground. For them time suddenly stopped as the continued to look into each other's eyes. Blocking all other noise or interference that came._

_Abruptly Sakura spoke first breaking the intensity between them, "I should go. Oh, and don't worry, what happened here will not pass through my lips and out to the world. You killing that man actually made my job a little easier. So, for that, thank you." She bowed showing respect for him although she didn't know who he was. She turned around about to walk out of the mansion when he spoke, "You're welcome." Sakura turned around but he was gone. She was a little disappointed, but why?_

_Sakura made her way out the door and started running towards her car. Gaara was waiting for her. He was always with her, he worried about her. Although both of them keep to themselves most of the time, not really talkin about their jobs or anything in particular, he was very protective of her._

_At times it'd seem annoying but she knew he cared for her._

_Her car was parked a mile away from the mansion for safety reasons. Sakura didn't mind running as long as she felt the wind brush against her skin and caressing her hair. The rain also calmed her. For Sakura the rain seemed to make a lulluby, whether it be a gentle rain or storm. Each drop sang her a different note making a wonderful melody._

_"About time. Took you longer this time." Gaara spoke disrupting her song from reaching her. "I'm sorry, I had a little trouble." Gaara looked at her strangely. 'She never had a problem...', Gaara opened the door for her and handed her a towel which she greatly needed from being in the rain. "Thank you." Sakura go in and started drying her hair and clothes. Gaara started the car and drove towards their house. _

_"Mind telling me what happened." His voice was demanding, she simply looked out the window watching the many lights pass away. After a minute or two passed which she did not reacalled Gaara spoke again, " Sakura." Now he sounded annoyed. _

_"What?", she looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. Sakura sighed, "Nothing really happened just got distracting a little that's why." His face didn't change._

_"Fine." He stated. Sakura turned around looking at the stars being covered by the rain. Soon she feel asleep without realizing._

Gaara turned to look at her now resting body. 'Some distracting'.

* * *

Sakura sighed, remembering the things that happened last night. She shifted and came out of her bed. "I need a shower." She touched her hair realizing that she still had her wig from last night, she took it off felt her real pink hair that was stiff, probably from the rain and running.

The hot water was good to her body. Sakura sort of lost consciousness with the water. Out of nowhere the assassin's eye's came into view awakening her. She startle at what she saw. Why would she think so much of him? She brought her index and thumb to her forehead and slowly started to rub his eye's from her mind.

Useless.

"Why, why, why, why?!" She half yelled at her problem. Putting it aside she stepped out of the shower and dried her self.

She looked at the clock which read 7:45. "Damn, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up. Better go see if Gaara's awake." Sakura grabbed her school uniform:a black skirt reaching two inched above her knee and a dark green shirt with a konoha symbol on the right side of her chest with a black tie.

Quicky reaching for backpack and she started walking/running toward her door when she bumped into Gaara already in his uniform, it's the same the only difference instead of skirts it was pants that they wore. "I was just coming to get you but if seemes you're already awake" Sakura hated when he stated the obvious.

"Here, I forgot to give you this last night." Gaara had my ring. It was a beautiful ring with a black gem in the center with little red jewels surrounding it. It was real, worth a lot, so whenever she went on missions she gave it to Gaara watch over it. She didn't want it getting lost or broken. It meant a lot to Sakura. He had given that ring a few days after they had met. He said that this ring was his the first thing he had ever stolen so he gave it to Sakura for luck.

"Thank you, Gaara". He put it on her ring finer on her left hand. "Come on, we better hurry." He didn't let go of her hand but she didn't mind. They were very close after all. Small things like that didn't bother her. He'd often kiss her gently on her lips just to make the other guys jealous.

The drive to school was fast and they got there 5 minutes before class started, although that didn't concern them because their teacher was never there.

With their hands locked, the walked toward their classroom. "HEY, YOU ASSHOLE, SAKURA'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER GO!!!!!!!". We turned around and saw Koishi yelling at Gaara.

Gaara smirked at him. He let Sakura go and turned to face her. He tilted her chin just enough for their lips to meet. "AHHHH,NOOOOOOOO! DAMN NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Koishi started yelling again along with other guys who wanted Sakura for themselves.

He broke their innocent kiss and both of them stared at each other's eyes. "Why do you do that?" Sakura asked, not really caring about Koishi and his group. Gaara grabbed her hand again and started walking toward their first period class. He didn't answer her, though she already knew the answer.

Again Sakura turned to her normal self. Quiet, not really talking. All of a sudden someone was on her back and covering her eyes,"Guess who!".

* * *

**Ok, so tell me do you like it? **

**Remember this is my first story so please tell me if I did ok on my writing and everything.**

**Should I keep going or not?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Confusion

**Thank you for to those who reviewed!.**

**Twisted Musalih**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**-EMOlover-BLACKdawn-**

**ShadowUnknown**

* * *

Alright, before I continue I just want to say that from now on all with be of Sakura's point of view. Well on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Confusion**

_Recap...._

_Again, Sakura turned to her normal self. Quiet, not really talking. All of a sudden someone was on her back and covering her eyes, "Guess who?!"._

_End of recap..._

_-_

_-_

"Naruto, I see you're as cheerful as ever." I said with my eyes still covered with his warm hands. He let me go and I turned my eyes to him and I let a small smile while his smile took over his face. "Hi, Gaara!", his smile never faded. Gaara returned with a simple 'hn' which both Naruto and I knew what it meant.

We all walked to our classroom. Gaara's hand now loosened form mine and he let go. Gaara and Naruto got a long well but sometimes Naruto's cheerful attitude got on Gaara's nerves.

Naruto began saying something but I didn't really pay attention to the actual meaning, I just heard him say words,"Last night I had a new flavor of ramen and I have to say it was the best I've ever had. Each kind of ramen has it's own unique flavor making it unique from others. Most people don't care about how much time and love is spent on preparing ramen. I mean, without love ramen would just be-"

"Normal soup?" Gaara interrupted Naruto from continuing his speech on ramen again. "It's not normal soup!!" Naruto pointed at Gaara while getting frustrated at his comment. "Whatever." They were mad at each other again. "Hey, Sakura!" I turned my head and saw TenTen waving and trying to get pass through the wave of student in the hallway. I turned around and saw that Gaara and Naruto were still arguing on the ramen subject.

I better move don't want to get in between the arguing and have to choose which side is right. I walked towards TenTen. She was finally released from the crowd, her brown eyes were set to where I was. She had her brown hair in two buns as usual. The thing that I liked about TenTen was that she was a person that everyone got along with; like Naruto but without the always cheerful attitude. Not that it bothered me. I always admired him for being happy. TenTen and Naruto took life as if life itself was like silk. The smoothness of silk was how they saw the world, no matter if they had problems, they didn't care.

Life for them was a party and I liked how they looked at it...but for me life was filled with worry, danger,and confusion. Many people considered me to be a very smart person, someone who deciphered any problem that came to me. The truth was that I could never figure out the simple things in life like where and when true happiness came from. Or to truly love someone. It's hard for me to understand. Why was it that something so simple as that, I can't figure out? "Sakura!" TenTen's voice broke my thoughts;I was glad. "Hey." I replied giving her a hug. "Are you OK? You looked worried?" She looked at me as if she was a child trying to understand a college based book.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh. OK!" Guess she heard Naruto and Gaara arguing because she focused her attention to them. "Again?" She asked looking at me again.

"Yes", I sighed at their voices which were now attracting attention from other students that were still in the hallway, "Do they have to do that every time they see each other?" TenTen laughed at the sight which now turned from them arguing to them semi-choking themselves to semi-death.

"Better go stop them before they may actually try kill themselves. Want to help?" I asked a still laughing TenTen. "Sure, I'll help." She wiped a tear from her watering eyes.

"Gaara! Naruto!" I yelled at them. They turned to see me, almost scared. Oh, right. I'm always quiet unless I get really mad then I start yelling. "Can you please stop this? Both of you are giving me a headache and you're killing TenTen with laughter." TenTen started laughing again.

"I'm sorry but you guys always make my day an excitement." She was holding her sides from laughing too much. "Don't _I _usually make your day?" TenTen suddenly stopped laughing and faced her boyfriend, Neji.

"Neji! H-hi!". She sounded and must of felt awkward in front of her boyfriend of two years. Her eyes moved to me, '_HELP ME!!',_they said. I couldn't refuse.

"What she meant Neji is that they make her smile for a while but you make her happy all the time." He looked at TenTen and smirked at her relieved face.

"Well, as long as you're mine then I'm content." He put his arm around her waist and led her away from us to their first period class. "Bye, Sakura! See you in second period!" They left.

I had forgotten all about Gaara and Naruto's argument. I looked at them and they looked at me. Just imagining the two of them arguing again gave me a real strong and hateful headache. Naruto must have noticed, "Sorry, Sakura" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly probably not wanting to give me a bigger pain.

_RING!!!!...._

The bell rang. The three of us walked to our first class in silence, which Kakashi teached Adv. Chem. But we didn't really care on being early because he was **never** there. And if he was he was always reading a book and he'd let us do whatever; as long as we don't bother him. The only time he would ever teach was for a test or something big. Whenever we had a normal test he would just pick out random grades and put them on our paper. They were good grades, so it was as if everyone here passes adv. chem.

Lazy ass teacher.

I had Gaara and Naruto in first period, along with Shikamaru.

Something came to my mind, "Naruto." I said normally but for him it was like my words were acid burning his skin.

"Y-yes, S-sakura?" He was scared. Gaara merely looked amused. I stared at him and he back away. He walked toward our empty seats. Naruto and I walked toward our seats and sat down.

"Naruto why are you in advance Chemistry? You usually just sleep around and don't pay attention when he actually teaches us something?" His face looked questionable. I guess even he doesn't know. "I don't really know." I knew it. I sighed at his blunt answer.

"You amaze me with your intelligence, Naruto."

"Hey, I am smart!" Gaara laughed at his remark.

"I just don't use my brain a lot." He whispered, "What about Shikamaru? He's worse than me! He literally sleeps all the time!" This time he yelled while pointing at Shikamaru who was, in fact, asleep.

I better not keep up this conversation, it would Naruto if I told him that Shikamaru was a genius and that was the reason he slept through everything, because he already knew everything. For him school was 'a total drag' as he'd put it.

"Fine you're smart, happy?" My face must have given him the expression that I was annoyed because he backed down, "Thanks, Sakura." He smiled. "You sound like Hinata when you're scared." He blushed when I said Hinata's name. They had been going out for a little over a year now. She was very pretty. She had pale eyes and blue/black hair that reached her waist.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I'm not blushing!" He yelled.

"Yes you are." Gaara finally spoke. We looked directly at Naruto waiting for an answer. He continued to act funny...well to me at least, not Gaara.

_RING!!!!...._

The bell rang again, we didn't even notice that 45 minutes had passed.

"Bye, guys! See you at lunch!" Naruto yelled while calling Hinata's name to get her attention. It worked. Hinata smiled sweetly at seeing Naruto running after her. She put her arm through his and they walked in harmony toward their 2nd period class together.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your next class." Gaara offered but I denied, "No thanks. You'll be late to you're next class which is on the other side of the building. You'll have to practically run just to get there in time."

"I don't care about that." He sounded angry.

"Well, I do. So, go. I'll be fine. Please for me?" I asked

He sighed heavily,"Fine, for you." He got close to me again and kissed my lips gently once more as he had done earlier. I was confused, but then I heard people yelling, "DAMN IT!! NOT AGAIN!!! SAKURA WILL BE MINE! THOSE LIPS WILL BE ON MINE!!". It was Koishi and his gang again. Now I know why he kissed me again.

I laughed lightly and he smiled at me. We parted ways. My next class was Gym with Gai-sensei. I hated the 'youth' lecture. At first it was a little bit inspiring because I thought he was saying to live life to the fullest and all that, but having repeating it every single day for the last 3 years, it gets really annoying.

Another reason I didn't want to be there was because of Lee. Sure he was a nice guy and all but he asks me out every opportunity that he sees me. Almost seems like a caring stalker.

Sweet yet creepy.

I walked toward the girls' locker room and saw TenTen already dressed in her gym clothes. A white shirt with green shorts with a Konoha symbol on each leg on the side. The boys and girls gym clothes were the same.

"Hey, how'd it go with Neji?"

"Oh, he wasn't mad, yay for me, but I guess he was a little bit down that I said that." We walked out toward the bleachers. I was already dressed.

"Next time, look and then speak. Don't want you and Neji getting into an argument because of Naruto and Gaara."

"Nah, it's fine. I actually like him more when he gets jealous. Makes me feel, I don't know, happy.," It was more of a question than a statement.

"Why?" I asked not really getting what she was trying to say.

"If he's jealous then that means he really loves me." TenTen was jumping up and down when she said 'loves me'.

"Yes, but it also means that he's possessive." We sat down at the bleachers waiting for Ino to get here.

"Hmm...Neji's not like that. I trust him."

"As long as you're happy then I have nothing to worry about." TenTen smiled at me.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THE POWER OF YOUTH CONQUERS ALL! NO MATTER...." His voice began to fade away for me like always when ever he would start his 'youth' lecture.

Finally it ended. Ino was late...again. Lee asked me out...again. I refused...again.

We ran the same 20 laps around the gym like always. "It seems that today my youthful student are quit energetic, so I'm going to give you a break. The rest of the period is for you to do what ever you want."

Everyone cheered.

"Sorry I was late but I was talking to Megumi and I have really wonderful news!!" Ino squealed.

"Please don't scream Ino." I asked politely.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But this news is the best so far."

"OK, what is it?" TenTen asked.

"Guess who's coming back to Konoha?" Ino was jumping with joy.

"Um..I don't know. Who?" Again TenTen asked.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Ino screamed.

* * *

**OK, this is chapter two: confusion.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAV. STORY AND FAV. AUTHOR. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY.**


	3. Explanation

**CHAPTER 3: Explanation.**

**For this chapter I'd like to dedicate this for someone who twiddled her thumbs in wait and keeps sending me wonderful and enthusiastic reviews. **

**Thank you. And like I promised this chapter is for you. :)**

**-*-**

_Recap..._

_"Guess who's coming back to Konoha?" Inowas jumping with joy._

_"Um..I don't know. Who?" TenTen asked again._

_"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Inoscreamed._

_End of Recap..._

* * *

--

--

"Sasuke? Who is he, Ino?" I asked. I don't remember ever hearing about him.

"You don't know who Sasukeis, Sakura? asked TenTen. Both Inoand TenTenlooked slightly surprised.

"No, I'm sorry." I answered truthfully. The two of them looked at each other before turning their attention to me again. "Wait, I think I have hearedhis name before, but I can't really remember. Am I suppose to know him?"

"No, not reallly. Well, you probably listened to him name before from distant chit-chat but may not have payed attention at something unfamiliar." Ino'sface changed as if she was trying to explain something to a child rather to someone who is 17. TenTen'sface was the same. Suddenly, TenTen'sexpression lightened up and she smiled. "I remember now. You and Gaaracame to our school when you where both 10." I think Inoremembered as well. "You're right and Sasukemoved 2 years before both Sakuraand Gaaratransferred." Inowas starting to cry. "I can't believe I forgot Sasukeso fast, I'm ashamed of my self." She sounded like a child who lost her favorite stuffed animal.

"It's ok, Ino. It _has _been many years since we last heard of him. I forgot about him too, don't worry about it." TenTenwas trying to comfort a crying Ino.

_RING!!!..._

Inowiped her tears revealing swollen red eyes. TenTensmiled sadly now that Inostopped crying and gave her a reassuring hug. I gave her one too. All three of us were happily hugging. Inowas the first one to break away and then both TenTenand I. "Thanks, guys. I feel better now." We got up from our sitting positions and went to the locker room to change. We weren't really in a hurry because 3rd period was study period and again I had to be in Kakashi'sroom. It was a good thing that I had my friends there with me. But even with all their kindness I couldn't feel what they felt. Many times when they asked me if I ever felt something similar to what ever they were talking about, I'd answer a simple 'no'. They would say that I was lucky, but the truth was that I _wanted_to feel and understand what they were talking about.

But I couldn't...I can't.

"Hey, Sakura!" Inoyelled. She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Yes?" I answered unemotionally. "You zoned out again." I didn't realize it. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, Sakura, are you ok? Sakura!?" '_I don't feel so good.',"__Sakura!?"_Ino'svoice faded away. My body felt like jelly. I couldn't support my self. I must have landed on TenTen. Her face seemed closer than Ino's.

Ino andTenTen's image was starting to slowly fade. My vision went to seeing normal colors to instantly seeing black.

-*-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-*-

_DRIP!..._

_...Water. Why was there water? Was I in a river or somewhere that held water? _

_I couldn't remember. Again the noise came.._

_DRIP!_

_I tried to feel where I was; hearing, smelling. Water was what I hear. It wasn't much, almost like a leak. What I smelled wasrain. The clear and fresh smell ofrain was all around the place where I am. But where am I? _

_Too many questions for something that I don't have the answers to. _

_My surrounding were impossible to tell or explain. It almost seemed like a tunnel. I don't believe in the rumor of when someone is near death they are in a tunnel and at the end there is a bright light. It seems foolish and stupid that the path to death is in a tunnel. Right now, things seem out of ordinary. _

_Suddenly, there was a bright light preventing me from seeing the image in front of me clearly. A man or a woman? I couldn't tell. A blackfigure was in front of me;waiting, it seemed. I walked closer and as I did, thefigure was coming more into view. Now I could see that it was a man. But who? His features were still covered by the light proving to be more darkness than actual light. The man held his hand wanting me to take it. Should I? _

_I stopped walking and now it was he that was walking toward me. I didn't move, instead I felt, sort of, eager for him to come to me. _

_He was now in front of me with his hand still held out. I tookit without hesitation. Even though he was in front of me, I still couldn't see his face. He held me. His arms were warmly wrapped on me. I didn't know him but his hold was gentle and comforting. I've never felt something like this before. Not with Gaarawho was always holding me to protect me. Afraid to lose me._

_"Sakura." He spoke my name with such tenderness and in a loving way. How does he know my name? I loosened from his hold a little, but when I did, the face that I couldn't see was now visible. It was him. _

_The assassin._

-*-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-*-

"Sakura?" I slowly opened my eyes. A light shunned my sore eyes. I closed them instantly. "Well, she's awake." I opened my eyes again and saw Tsunade looking at me as well Gaara, Ino and TenTen. "How do you feel?" Tsunade asked coming again with the light, this time I let her. "I've been better." I answered.

"Why did Sakura faint?" TenTen asked worried. Everyone in the room was worried, except for Tsunade, of course. "Too much stress and not enough sleep." Tsunade said firmly. "All right, you're free to go, but do try to get enough sleep. Sleep is the body's best defense, you know." She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." I got out of the bed that I was in and stood, well, tried to.

I guess I was still feeling a little dizzy. Gaara came put his arm around my waist to support me. I looked at him and TenTen and Ino who still looked worried. Must have given them quite a scare for them to have their faces like that. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Hell yeah I was worried. First I cry about Sasuke and then I start crying for you!" Ino screamed. I looked at TenTen waiting for what she had to say. She sighed, "I was worried too.", she gave me sad smile.

"OK, that's enough. Leave the poor girl alone!" I was relieved to hear Tsunade say that. I don't like it when people worry about me. It makes me feel weak, really weak. I hated feeling that. I guess the only time I didn't feel weak was when I am on a mission. Sure, Gaara worries, but he knows what needs to be done. Our friends here in school don't. I'm glad that they don't know what me and Gaara do, because if they did then everything would be worse. If how they reacted when I fainted was bad then I sort of wonder what would it be if they knew what I did.

No. I don't want to know. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing their faces in horror and in shock. I hope they never find out. I _never _want them to find out.

"Come on. Fourth period is about to start." Gaara helped me walk out of the nurses' room. "It's a good thing that the principle is also the school nurse." TenTen said.

"Good for the students but not for me. It's like having two jobs at the same time!" Tsunade said irritably. She looked at us and put on a smile for us. Although it must be hard for her but she cares for this school and it's students, that's why she does this. We all smiled at her as well, to let her know that we understood her and that we were proud to have her as our principle.

"Let's go." I urged everyone. They followed me and Gaara who was still holding onto me.

The hallways were empty which was a good thing. I didn't want people asking me what happened to me. If Naruto knew then-, "SAKURA, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Speak of the happy and hyper devil.

We all turned to face a worried Naruto. He had a lot of papers in his hands."Naruto what's with the papers?" Ino asked shocked to see Naruto actually holding paper. "Oh, Kakashi told me to give this to Anko. But forget the paper, Sakura, what happened to you? Are you all right?" Naruto asked with eagerness, as usual.

"I'm fine, I just go a little dizzy, nothing to worry about." I gave him a reassuring smile in hopes that he wouldn't ask any more questions, but as usual Ino had to say something. "She fainted." She said bluntly. I gave her a look and she only shrugged. "Well, what happened? Wait, don't tell me you're _pregnant?_" He whispered the last word. I stared at him, I was about to slap him but Gaara beat me to it. He didn't slap instead punched Naruto. He was now grasping his left cheek from the pain. "OW!! Why did you do that, Gaara? I was only playing, no need for you to get overprotective!" He yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't have said something so stupid." Gaara was furious. Ino and TenTen were slightly surprised.

_RING!!!..._

The bell rang signaling it was time for fourth period. Social Studies. I had Naruto and Ino in that class. "I better go." I parted from Gaara's hold on me but he continued to stare at me. I sensed what he was trying to tell me. "Gaara, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I have Ino and Naruto to watch out for me." I tried to put on a smile. He sighed heavily and admitted his defeat. TenTen walked away and so did Gaara, thankfully. "Let's go." I said to the two still looking at me. They nodded and walked beside me.

I could feel that Naruto was worried about me, a little more than Ino but not as much as Gaara. I'm glad I have such caring friends.

"Hey, Naruto did you hear the news?" Ino asked eagerly forgetting all about what happened not two minutes ago. "What news?" He tilted his head to the side a little. "Naruto, I can't believe you don't know! I'm really surprised." Ino said and placed her hand on her hip. We reached our class room and sat in our normal seats, me being at the end, Ino in the middle and Naruto on the other end. "Well, what news were you talking about, Ino?" Naruto leaned a little toward Ino and she yelled, "Sasuke is coming back!!!" Naruto kept his normal position he was in, slightly shocked. "He's coming back? Are you sure?" He took Ino's arms and began to slightly shake her. "You're not joking are you?" Naruto looked into Ino's eyes but now he looked very happy. He still hadn't let go of Ino.

A hand came onto Naruto's shoulder which all three of us turned to see a sleepy yet very lazy expression on Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru. "Naruto, she's my girlfriend, don't try to kiss her. And please stop making so much noise." Shikamaru said while yawning. "Aww...you care!" Ino said sarcastically while wiping a fake tear from her dry eye. "Shikamaru, guess what? Sasuke's coming back. Isn't that great news?" Naruto finally let go of Ino but was now shaking Shikamaru.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked lazily while sitting next to Ino. "I swear I don't know how you two have been going out for nearly two years." Me and Naruto looked at the couple in the middle. "Opposited attract Naruto." I said still looking at the two. They are total opposites; Ino was always happy and hyper while Shikamaru was lazy and always sleeping.

"oh, back to your question Shikamaru, Ino told me." He pointed at Ino. "Well she is on the student council and loves gossip." I said. She stared madley at me. It was true about the gossip.

"True, and I was thinking. How about we do a party for him?" Everyone looked at Ino in a questionable look. "When is he coming back?" Naruto asked. "Tomorrow!" She squealed.

"I'll finally be able to see my best friend." I looked at him. "Not that you and Gaara aren't my best friend, Sakura." He laughed sheeplishly. "Naruto, it's ok. You and that Sasuke person, who I still don't know anything about, are best friends and that's all that counts." I guess he thought I was sad because he came to me and looked at me with a concerning face. "I'm sure you and Sasuke will get along great!" His smile was what always took away my worry and sadness. It was like being warmed by the sun.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Well, later at lunch I'll give all the details about the party. This is going to be the best party ever." Ino said while jumping up and down in a happy way.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER 3, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Mutual hatred

____

**Chapter 4: Mutual hatred.**

_Recap..._

_"Thanks, Naruto."_

_"Well, later at lunch I'll give all the detail about the party. This is going to be the best party ever!" Ino said while jumping up and down in a happy ways._

_End of recap..._

___

* * *

_

--

All throughout the entire class period Ino wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher said. She happily wrote on her journal and giggled occasionally. Sometimes her giggles would get so loud that everyone in class stared at her. That's Ino for you.

RING!!!...

Finally this class was over. But that also meant that Ino's plan would soon be explained.

Next period was Psychology with Kurenai. Her class was easy, well for me. Still all you really had to do in that class was ready certain books about how the mind and body works. Not as much as a medical lesson but mostly about how to deal with trauma and things of the sort. I was with Gaara in the class. Everyone else left, Ino was practically running through the hallways while dragging Shikamaru along and yelling 'I know what were going to do!!', meaning that she had everything for her welcome party ready for Sasuke.

From what I've learned so far was that Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends, though their personalities were really different. Ino has told me that they would constantly fight, much like Gaara and him. The only difference was that Naruto and Sasuke had known each other since they were 3 and automatically became friends.

Naruto was always the sort of person who would make any friend with only a few words that would be spoken. Even if it was a smile that Naruto made, that was just how Naruto was, a person who can make a friends with so much as a simple look.

My accident that happened a while ago left me very confused. I couldn't remember everything, just the sound of water and a sudden emotion that I had never felt. I don't know what it is. Another thing that had me in worry was that the assassin from last night was there and that I felt ...safe and happy to be in his arms. Him holding me tenderly was something that I did not want to break from. I wanted to say like that, to be protected in his arms. But why? I don't know. He is an assassin, someone who kills another human for money or if that person was of some bother to them. In other words: being in the way.

I don't have a problem with death but only when it is necessary especially when there is a 'problem' keeping me from doing my job. Even Gaara knew this.

When I came into contact with him I didn't feel anything in particular. Wait, yes I did, only once. In the morning I remembered his eyes, which was the only thing that I could see from his face.

When one dreams or has a sort of dream like what I had when I fainted, it is merely a reenactment of what happened to you. Whether it be sadness or happiness;whatever happened that day or the day before is what you dream. But why did I dream of him. And above all- why did it have to be something that I was content with?

I tried to put my thoughts aside but I couldn't, all I could think about was him. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. Throughout my missions I have met many attractive men, but not once did I feel anything, so why was I starting now?

I sighed trying forcefully to no think of him, but no matter what, I would always come back to those captivating onyx eyes of his and wonder what kind of person he really is. Back at the mansion he seemed unemotional, as I. Perhaps he had a trauma affecting past, or he was trained to be that way. When he was killing the other man he did it with a blankness in his eyes and motion. Only when he grabbed me was when he showed something;small yet some emotion. It almost seemed like a sort of kindness.

When he spoke my name in my dream, it sounded so wonderful.

Mesmerizing.

His voice was gentle and his hold on me was unforgettable. I still don't know how he knows my name, but I didn't care. I only wanted him to say it again.

Even though I know I shouldn't let emotions out of my control or even show certain feelings toward someone-I wanted to be with him. I can't explain why. I don't know anything about him. But I still wanted to.

Such ridiculous thoughts.

Each class, each person, each comment was put aside for I was thinking of him. My thoughts of him are inevitable-almost begging to keep him in my mind.

The only thing that got my mind was Ino explaining her 'party' for Sasuke. She said it was going to be something small, because she didn't want to attract attention towards him. Though, for Ino, not getting attention was a little shocking, to say the least. Still, she wanted Sasuke to feel 'welcomed' as she put it. Only his real friends and not some annoying fan girls. He must be really handsome for him to get fan girls.

A lot of fan girls.

So we kept quiet about the surprise party that we had planned for him tonight. Just a simple get-together at Ino's house.

Somehow I felt a little anxious to meet him.

Ino had everything planned. She and Naruto were gonna get Sasuke from the airport and bring him to her house where everything was ready. Food, drinks,etc.

***

Ino's living room was sort of big. It was once a simple room but now it was transformed to room filled with a lot of party things and few people.

TenTen and Neji were on the couch talking about how long it had been since they have seen Sasuke and other memories from their childhood.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen sleeping while Gaara was drinking sake. So young and he had already an addiction to sake. It was a good thing that he remained calm while he was intoxicated. Well, calm isn't the right word, but compared to other drunks he was the 'tamed' one.

Hinata and I were having a conversation of our own in the living room. "Naruto has been talking all about Sasuke all day. I've never seen him so happy." She put on a small and sad smile. I could tell that she was a little disappointed so I decided to ask, "Hinata, are you OK?"

She looked at me, "Yes, why do you ask?" She twiddled her fingers. Hinata only did that when she felt under pressure or very nervous.

She continued to look at me but she knew what I meant by my question. She sighed,"Please don't think wrongly of me.", She finally calmed down a little, at least, "Naruto has sort of put me to the side. I know it's only been some hours since he found out about Sasuke coming back, but I can't help feeling dejected. I worry that maybe once Sasuke is here Naruto will only want to be with him and not spend much time with me. I'm not saying that I don't Sasuke here in Konoha, I simply don't want Naruto to forget about me." I could tell she was hurting by this.

"Hinata, don't ever feel like that. Sure Naruto will be excited about Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that he'll forget about you. Naruto loves you. He will want to spend a little time with Sasuke to catch up but he'll always be with you. Don't you remember how long it took him to ask you out? And how he asked you?", Hinata laughed at how Naruto asked her out. Naruto had to beg Neji to let him ask Hinata and after a few punches given to him by Neji, Naruto went to find Hinata.

She had been leaning on a giant tree at the top of a hill watching the sunset. Naruto came with a rose slightly messed up, Naruto on the other hand, had a black eye, a bloody nose and a busted lip. Naruto apologized about the flower being messy, but Hinata smiled and agreed to become his girlfriend.

"You see? Naruto will never leave you, so don't worry. OK? Feeling better?" I asked.

Hinata nodded and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Sakura."

"I'm always here to give support to my friends. I will never let anything bad happen to any of you." Hinata broke our hug and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked questionably.

"N-nothing. I'm just glad that you're feeling better." I answered nervously. I should be careful of what I say.

I got up and walked toward the kitchen to see if Gaara wasn't over doing it. The smell of sake filled my nostrils and I saw Shikamaru slightly drooling on the kitchen table and Gaara, with a glass full sake in his hand, already starting to say random stuff.

"Gaara, I told you not to get drunk tonight! You promised!" He turned to face me. His cheeks were slightly turning pink and his eyes were nearly closed. He signaled me to come closer to him.

I did. He grabbed hold of me pulling me to his chest."I don't want to lose you Sakura. I'll protect you, forever. You're the only one I've ever let near me. To know me. To understand me. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, Sakura."

He was drunk.

I sighed. "Gaara you're not going to lose me. I promise. You'd never hurt me. Come on, I'm taking you home." I grabbed him and he and I started to walk toward the living room. "Again?" TenTen asked amusingly.

"Yes, again. Neji, do you mind opening the car door?" I asked making my way toward the door and to my car. Neji opened the passenger door and helped me put Gaara inside. He was already asleep.

I closed the door. Neji, TenTen and Hinata were outside,"I'm sorry that I have to leave." I apologized.

"Hey, it's fine." TenTen said.

"We'll tell Ino and Naruto what happened, so don't worry. You did nothing wrong." Hinata pointed out.

"Be careful driving and with Gaara." Neji said.

"I will and I'm sorry for not staying but tell Sasuke I said 'Hi'."

"We will, bye."TenTen waved.

I waved goodbye to them and went inside the car and turned it on. I drove out of Ino's driveway with a sad look that I wouldn't be able to meet Sasuke. After hearing so much about him and then not being able to meet him-it was disappointing.

The drive home took a while with Gaara trying to fight someone who wasn't there. He must be dreaming about the assignment that had last week. He came home with bruises all over his body and his face was all bloody. He wouldn't tell me what happen, just that he had some trouble in the way. Gaara didn't go to school for three days not wanting to worry everyone at school.

I finally reached our house. I helped Gaara out of the car and opened the door to our house. It was very hard trying to get Gaara to his room without falling every few seconds. The stairs were the hardest to reach and get to the top.

After nearly falling four times, we finally made it to Gaara's room. "Come on, Gaara. We're almost to your bed." Gaara merely nodded with his eyes closed. He took off his shirt revealing well built muscles on his body. 'I never noticed Gaara was like this. I mean, I know he works out but I never thought he'd look like this.' He also took off his shoes and like that he went to his bed and quickly went to sleep again.

I stood there looking at how peacefully he slept. His face was calm. I sat at the edge of the bed gently stroking his hair and admiring his features.

"Aw, don't you two make such a cute couple?" I didn't even had to turn around to see who it was, Karin.

"Be quiet. I don't Gaara to wake up right now." I stood and faced Karin. She had red hair in a strange hairstyle. Envy was always in her eyes when she saw me and also she had terrible character. She only came here when she had to collect what either Gaara or I stole, and return it to our Master.

Me and her never got along. Probably because I was our Master's favorite.

"Well, where's the jewel?" she asked impatiently and aloud causing Gaara to stir. "Karin, I told you to be quiet." I motioned her to follow to my room. She groaned at having to follow my orders.

"It's not my fault he's drunk and you're always having to baby-sit him when he's like this." She sat at the edge of my bed crossing her arms. "I know it's not your fault but please be considerate." I looked in my closet for the jewel which was safely stored in the bag that I had last night. I pulled it out and handed it to Karin. She examined it carefully and turned to me again "Your report?"

I walked over to my desk and pulled out my report and handed it to Karin. She read it carefully and her face lighted up showing that she saw something interesting. "Hm, an assassin you say? Pity he didn't kill you." Karin said in a serious tone. "Only you desire my death. Because if I die then you might gain my Master's approval and admiration. But that's where you're wrong. You see, no matter how hard you try you will never be anywhere near my level. You can force yourself until you die but never will you be near me."

Karin was now mad. In the past she had tried many times to kill me but whenever we fought she couldn't even make a scratch on me.

"You bitch!" She yelled. Karin pulled out her gun but before she could point it at me I grabbed it from her. She looked at me in shock. We both stared at each other with such hate.

She hated me.

I hated her.

Mutual hatred was what we shared. The only thing that we could compare and say that we had in common.

"Go. I'm tired." I let go of her gun and she put it back. The jewel and my report went into the bag that she had. "You'll regret what you said, Sakura!" She left.

"I regret _that_ day I met you." I whispered.

I opened the window letting the wind touch my skin. Many times, just to get Karin mad, I would remind her why she hated me.

Why did I have to meet Karin? If I hadn't then everything would (for me) be normal. I wouldn't have to keep my true self a secret.

I wouldn't have to lie to everyone.

I would live my life as I want to.

My life would not be controlled by anyone.

It seems that the only good thing that came from that day was me meeting Gaara and also my friends at school.

I sighed and silence over took my room until I remembered that I left my purse over at Ino's place. All of my assignments and information were there. Knowing Ino she would probably look into my purse.I had to get it back before that happened.

I left my room and checked on Gaara before I left, good thing he was still sleeping. I quickly went out of the house and got into my car. Once again I turned it on and drove to Ino's time the drive was easier without Gaara here. I just hope no one's noticed my purse there.

I finally reached Ino's house. I turned off my car and went and knocked on her door. Hinata answered. "Sakura? Why are you here?" She asked while looking out the door, probably to see if Gaara was with me. "Hey, I forgot my purse here." I said.

"Oh, well come on in. I think you left it in the kitchen while you were getting Gaara." We went to the kitchen and sure enough it was there. Thank goodness! I was surprised to see that Shikamaru was still sleeping. Me and Hinata laughed quietly at him. I grabbed my red purse and looked inside it. Everything was there. The papers were still neatly in its place which meant Ino still wasn't here.

"Is everything there?" asked Hinata. "Yes. I just thought I lost something but it was actually here in my purse."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't lose anything." She smiled.

"I better go. I don't want Gaara freaking out that I'm not at the house if he wakes up." We walked once again to the living room and toward to the door. I noticed that Neji and TenTen weren't there. "Where is TenTen and Neji?" I asked. "Oh, they went to get some ice cream. They said that they would be back in time."

"Oh. OK. See you tomorrow." I opened the door and without looking I bumped into someone.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't know where to stop and I kept on changing a lot of things. Also, you know how spring break is suppose to be when a studen relaxes? Well, not for me! I had to take care of my little brother and sister and at times my cousins! I have a lot of cousins!**

**Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! PLEASE? XD**


	5. Enigma

_A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated! _

_It was not that I had forgotten about this story but that I have been working so much that I'm not at home anymore. I just basically get here, take a shower and sleep. _

_Not much for anything else. _

_But good news: I'm back! Well I hope you all like this chapter and I'm really appreciative to all those kept reading this story and putting it on **Alert** and **Favorite **and who kept on reviewing even though I haven't updated._

_Enough of my apologies, here's the new and latest chapter...Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Enigma**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Never will I be free from your sight._

_Words I follow without question; blood I shed without remorse._

* * *

I opened the door to my room quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone right now. With all that happened tonight, the last thing I needed was my brother's scowl at the moment. I sighed heavily knowing that I have woken him and that I probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I walked robotically to my bed and sat at the edge. I brought my hands and started to rub my temples slowly to release at least some of the stress that I had. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion. For the last week I have been sent on mission all day and all night, so no wonder that anything caused a major migraine. I had no choice.

Slowly but surely, I laid on my back ontop of my bed and finally relaxed. That was short enjoyed when that girl's face came to mind. This has been going on since I left the mansion and her alone. She looked so beautiful. Perhaps that was it.

The image of which I try so hard to get rid of does not fade. In fact, so a certain point, I don't want to forget. Silly, really that a foolish girl that anyone could make her out to be turned out to be something very captivating. For each moment that I close my eyes, I would see her. To tell the truth, I didn't know why I needed to think of her so much. She wasn't important in any way nor was she something that required much thought for my part.

I admit, she is beautiful but I know better than to keep her in my mind for too long. Perhaps our meeting was meant to happen?

No. I'm just making assumptions. I don't believe in coincidences, just accidents, nothing more. That was all she was: an accident.

Last night I was sent to kill a rat who had been leaking information from the organization which I was born to serve. It was my job to protect it and to do whatever I was told. I had no option. I always had to follow any orders that were given to me.

Though despite the rules of life that were given to me, I never wanted to be where I am now. With all of my efforts, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to stay in Konoha; live the life that I was living with my friends. Although I wouldn't show much but those people I left behind were more a family to me than my own unchangeable ties that held me to this 'family'.

There was one in particular that was always with me: Naruto Uzumaki.

He was my best friend. Not many would believe it but we were. He was a hyper kid who had a passion for ramen. It was all he would ever do, stuff his face with it and dragging me along to eat with him. I, on the other hand, was one who kept to myself, not one to have a conversation about childish topics and of course, have countless arguments with the blond idiot.

But our differences was really what helped us understand each other.

How I wish that I could control my actions and my life. Not be someones puppet -a tool that only serves for the Master's will. Will there ever be a way to free myself from this Hell? Have I no say to what I can do, even in the simplest of things? Those questions, I'm afraid will probably never be answered.

My current position was tiring so I stood up and headed towards my computer. I turned it on and went to Konoha's high school website. With a few clicks on random things I came across something, rather someone that I did not think I would find.

Naruto.

I couldn't believe that he's still the same. A bit older but the same face as I remember.

My friend. An idiot but nonetheless my friend.

The photo showed what seemed to be a school dance. I instantly knew he was with: Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto was holding her waist and she was smiling. For some reason I always knew those two would end up together. Hinata looked older. She didn't have a child-like figure anymore along with was she used to have a somewhat chubby face. She was beautiful. Her hair had grown but the gentleness of her eyes were still there. That dobe, he's lucky to have her.

I heard a noise outside my door that distractted me from the pictures.

_Knock knock..._

"Come in." I already knew who it was. Itachi stayed at the door.

"Sasuke, how was your mission?" Itachi asked plainly.

"Fine. I still don't know why _he_ didn't send anybody else. This job was way too easy."

"Perhaps. But we can't change the fact that we have to follow his rules, you know that."

"I know. Just a thought."

"Thoughts like that will get you killed one day, little brother." Itachi was making his way towards me. He stopped, his eyes which were on me but was now on the computer screen. _Shit! I forgot to turn it off. _"Like I said: 'Thoughts like that will get you killed one day, little brother.'"

"Leave me alone, Itachi. I don't need this right now."

"But I have a message for you. Don't you want to hear it? It would really interes-"

I cut him off "Alright, what is it?" Itachi gave a small smile.

"Another mission that I think you might actually enjoy this time, Sasuke."

* * *

Chapter five.

I was about to fall when someone grabbed my waist to keep me from falling. I opened my eyes which I didn't realize I had closed them. I saw my 'savior' and the first thing that I noticed were his eyes. Even though it was dark outside but those eyes were amazing. His eyes were so familiar yet this was the first time I had seem them. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me. He kept on looking, no, more like staring at me. His features were extraordinary but that only kept me wanting to stare longer.

"Um.." Someone spoke breaking the trance that I was in. My 'savior' brought me close to him but released me once I was standing straight. "I'm sorry." I said again; normal voice not a whisper.

"It's fine but be careful. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Once again he kept staring at me.

"This is awkward..." Ino said. I turned my eyes towards her and Naruto who had the same expression as Ino. Awkward was the word. "OK. Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura. Introductions have been made in a sort of a weird and slightly awkward way."

Silence once again fell upon us.

This stranger was magnificent to say the least. But that's all he was: a stranger. Or was it possible that he's something more? Someone that I have indeed seen before? I couldn't really say what I thought about him other than being perfect. Is it too much to say after literally the first meeting?

For a moment I could feel a sort of peace engulf me just be looking at him intensely. But that was suddenly interrupted when my cellphone rang bringing an end to my enchantment. Everyone's eyes turned to my purse, "Sorry" I scoured my always-filled-bag and finally found it beneath all that clutter. I answered it, "Hello?"

"_Sakura? It's me, Gaara."_

"Oh, uh, how are you feeling?" _Stupid._

_"I've better. You need to come home now, there was a envelope at the door and its a mission for the both of us." _

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I pushed the little red button and put the phone back again in my purse.

I was startled a little bit by everyone's curious looks and slightly angered look by Sasuke. "I really have to leave now. I'll see you guys soon. Goodbye, Sasuke." My heart began to race a little. Everything was so strange. He was strange. He's the enigma that I think I will never solve.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could to my house forgetting speed limits and anything that was in my way. The assignment was all I could think about. Only once did Gaara and I ever had a mission together. It wasn't a just simple robbery but also a kill that had to be made. I didn't mind killing that man but they way me and Gaara did it was very different. In a way and a word that could describe it was sadistic.

Everything was lies. Carefully woven by Gaara and I. Could it be that we would have to do something similar again?

I made it home: got out the car and ran upstairs to where Gaara was.

He was already waiting me; the envelope in his hands. "Here.", he handed me a black envelope. I hesitantly reached for it. I grazed my hand over it and opened the already broken seal. I was sort of excited yet nervous to know the contents of it. I pulled out what was inside it and the first page was a black and white picture of a handsome man and a beautiful woman in the distant scenery smiling at each other and holding hands: a happy couple.

The next was all information about them: Name, age, height, weight, everything.

The last was a detailed page about our assignment.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

That girl was different. Very different.

I couldn't quite explain it. Just that I never expected her to be that way. Was _he _wrong? No?

I couldn't actually focus on the party that Ino had made for me. Not the conversations that I was supposedly having with my long seen friends nor the pictures that had been taken with me in the center of everyone's attention. Was she really this enigmatic?

This could actually be a fun mission.

I gave a small smile at the near future and what would happen to that pink haired girl. I'm sure everyone thought I was smiling at being happy that I was back but that wasn't the reason. Not at all. This moment marked the beginning of everything. No one know's and that's how I want to keep it. Hidden from everything and everyone. Nothing will be known.


	6. Hello

Chapter Six: Hello 

It's only complete when I smile.

_Recap..._

_This moment marked the beginning of everything. No one knows and that's how I want to keep it. Hidden from everything and everyone. Nothing will be known._

* * *

"Sakura." Gaara's voice interrupted my concentration. "Sakura?" I hadn't answered him but I did hear him nontheless. I was reading and re-reading the information about the couple and our assignment. "Sakura?" Gaara's tone was a little louder this time. I literally had to force my eyes to away from the contents of the 2-D paper just look at him.

His face -aside from the heavy bags under his eyes- was completely serious.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I was just reading the information." I looked back at all the details but put the paper in the back of the rest of the papers and tried to focus on the picture of the couple. _They look so happy. Why target them?_

"Still, you seem different, almost like if you didn't want to do this assignment."

"No, it's not that." To tell the truth, I _really_ didn't know. I walked and sat at the edge of his bed which Gaara was already beside me.

We kept sitting in silence for a while. It was nice; peaceful to be alone like this with Gaara. I could feel him staring at me. Out of my peripheral vision, I could tell that he was slightly fidgeting. He was unsure of what to do at the moment. Perhaps he felt a little concerened about me. It was so like him to worry so much about me, even if it was a small bother that I had. He was always like that. Taking my worry and making it a top priority to him.

"Gaara," I began, "I'm alright. Although, it does have to do with the mission." Sort of.

"What do you mean?" He leaned closer wanting to hear everything better.

"I just wonder why _he_ wants them dead this way? For that matter, _WHY_ is all I have at mind. They don't seem like a threat for them to be a target not like the others."

"Yeah. That kinda struck me odd too. But we have no choice. We have to follow orders." He relaxed a little.

That little detail kept me thinking.

"Come on, Sakura." Gaara took the papers out ot my hands and put them back in the black envelope. He walked up to his closet and hid them somewhere in that unorganized closet of his.

I laughed a little without realizing, "What's so funny?" A smile creeped up to his face as he teasingly asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh but I don't know how you find anything in that closet." I pointed out.

"I don't know either but I manage to find everything." He gave a small laugh as well. His room -despite the closet- was clean. Nothing out of the ordinary. Here in the dark, silhouettes formed. A bare four-wall room with nothing more than a bed and desk with a lamp on top. A small drawer night stand with his digital clock facing his bed. All in all, a normal room.

Gaara walked back to his bed and laid on his back. I was still sitting on the edge. Suddenly, Gaara sat up and reached for me and I was in his arms facing him. He leaned both of us down on top of his bed with me beside him still looking at him. That's all we did for I don't know how long. Just staring at each other. I was tired and so was he. So I did the only thing I could at that moment: fall asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

I awoke at the precise moment Gaara's alarm went off. I reached for the 'snooze' button hitting everything my fingers touched until finally found the right button. A light 'click' signaled silence after. I gave a small sigh and turned to look at a still sleeping Gaara. He looked like such an innocent child. He stirred a little but didn't wake. I turned around and looked at the time: Five-o'clock. I wonder why he would have his alarm set so early if school didn't start until Eight. I pushed that thought aside when Gaara subconsciously held me closer to him. I needed a shower and food since last night I didn't do any of the two. I slowly started to remove myself from Gaara's hold but each time I did he pulled me closer.

"Don't leave." Gaara mumbled.

"I have to. Please let go and I"ll make you breakfast." I said quietly. Silence followed for a moment. He was probably giving some thought on my suggestion. Hell, I made breakfast all this week and it was his turn. But I decided not to ruin the moment.

"Alright." Finally. He let go of my waist and pulled the covers over his head.

"Just like a child." I whispered to him.

"Damn straight!" He yelled. I couldn't help but to laugh at his response. "Gotta keep myself happy in situations that need seriousness."

"I suppose." I stated.

* * *

Finally showered and fed, well both of us. We got ready for school.

Everything was calm. The mission wasn't meantioned for that matter. You could say that the school rumbled of the constant screams of what was now called 'Sasuke's fan group'. Other than that, the day went on like normal.

I was sitting by myself in the school courtyard. Random chirps of birds can be heard throughout. Four oval shaped tables were placed in different corners along with six chairs for students to sit. Not a lot but that's what made this place quiet to a certain point compared to the school cafeteria or other favorite hangouts. What covered the couryard was small bushels of plants. Various roses were the illuminous feature of this place. All around you can see: Fortune's double gold, Devoniensis, Ispahan, Lamarque and my personal favorite, the Rosa Multiflora -otherwise known as 'Carnea'. Right along the middle there was a beautiful Olive tree surrounded by Peruvian Lillies and Dahlias.

All the neutral and calming colors of the plants complimented the greyish-beige color of the stones. Everything here was relaxing which was why this is my favorite place to be, especially at night. Every detail is transcendent.

Every now and then a cool breeze would come. I shuddered slightly at the contact of the wind against my skin. "Hello." I whirled my head around and, without wanting to, I found myself enchanted once again by those onyx eyes. All that with only one word.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You didn't interrupt me. I was just- "

"Admiring?" Sasuke finished my sentence. His presence gave me a chill and yet I was not afraid, rather I felt calm.

Once again the wind blew causing me hair to flutter about. I didn't care.

"This place is secluded, right?" I was a little hesitant to answer him, "Yes. It is. Why the question?"

He walked towards me with his hands inside the pockets of his black uniform pants. His dark green shirt were not tucked in which was required and I noticed his black tie was in his pocket. _Already breaking the rules._

"Barely been a day and already I have a crowd following me everywhere." Sasuke chuckled.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I, too, gave a small laugh. He sat beside me. For a while we both sat there feeling at ease.

"Why are you here, if I may ask?" His words took me by surprise. There was no answer to that question. Nothing in particular. Simple silence.

I gave him the best answer I could. "I don't know. I like being here. It's calming."

"Is it alright if I come here?" I faced him. Was he really asking me?

"I don't mind. This is for all the students but no one even bothers to come. In a way that's a good-"

"-Then this place can be your own private retreat, correct?" He looked at me with curious eyes as if he was trying to read me.

"You can say that." I gave a small (fake) laugh and for a moment I thought I saw his face warm up. It's not that he had a face no one wanted to look at, all the opposite. He was simply stunning. But if you look hard enough then you can see what I'm talking about: his eyes looked like he wanted to destroy everything in his path. Not power-hungry but almost as if he didn't mind death enough to think twice about taking your life.

His eyes reminded me of someone but it couldn't come to me at the moment.

We looked at each other. The wind began to pick up again; faster, that I had to run my hand through hair to keep the wild, pink locks from going in every direction.

"Your right. This is relaxing." Sasuke broke the semi-awkward silence between us. To tell the truth, the quiet moment was comforting.

I turned away from him and continued to admire the scenery in front of us and the company that unexpectedly came.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Gaara.

"Almost." I responded, "Ok, so, let's go over the plan again."

"From what we know, the couple haven't been married that long and already they're having trust problems." He spoke casually.

"Our goal is to take all their money and possessions without them realizing they contributed in our stealing. And to end their lives." That sounded so strange. The act itself wasn't new to me but the mission was strange.

"You ready to work?" Gaara handed me an envelope with a false resume inside that he had printed me out. _Everything we do is formed around one small lie._ "Your name is Koto Masai and you just graduated from school-"

"Decided to live on my own and get a job. I know, Gaara." I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him. At least, try. "I'll be fine. You just make sure you hold your end."

"I will." His worried expression was still plastered onto his perfect face.

I got out of the car with everything, every deatil played out in my head. This mission wasn't going to be easy but we have to follow our Master's orders.

I crossed the street, opened the big glass doors and entered a huge lobby. It was like any other that I've seen. Some changes here and there but all lobbies are the same no matter how you look at them. Calm, neutral colors on the walls with furniture that gave you the feeling of peace from the hectic life of the city or whatever troubles you had. A painting on the main wall with random streaks colored on it. A small plasma TV on the corner with local news on. In truth, all lobbies bore me with its ridicule calmness. But I cannot take time to draw out every detail of stupidity in this place. Yes, I have a hate for all things fake but that's just my opinion.

"Can I help you?" A woman in late 40s broke my train of thought. She looked fragile almost sickly. Her blonde hair and brown eyes helped soften the look on her. The name plate read: _Yuki Narita_.

"Yes. I have a job interview." Yuki studied me with a strong look and turned her attention at the papers that were in front of her. Rummaging about she seemed to have found what she was looking for. "Ah, Koto Masai?" she asked boringly.

"Yes, that's me" I answered.

"Good." She stood and pointed her right index finger, "take the elevator to your left and go to the 17th floor. Then go the end of the hall to the right and it's the fourth down on the right. Room 719. You got it, sweety?" She asked sourly.

"17th floor, end on the right and room 719. Got it. Thank you." I could hear her grumbling 'smartass' as I was leaving. I didn't pay too much attention to her. She reminded me of Ino in so many ways though. I followed all the directions and stood in front of the door. Before I knocked I looked at myself once more: a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt that reached just a little bit higher than my knees, also I had my 2-inch black pumps. I guess I was dressed okay. I've never actually been to a interview much less applied to any. Without stalling any longer I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Gaara**

I watched her walk ever so professionally into that building. I can't help but wonder about her. Not worry, but something else. Something entirely off topic.

With every assignment, we went about doing what was needed -nothing more. No questions asked. Our thoughts, inquiries, ideas, motives: were not our own. He controlled us. Yet, despite being forced to move, much like a puppeteer moves and guides his puppet, we too, followed everything down to the last detail.

The moment Sakura opened the envelope and read its contents, a slight and small resist was clearly displayed on her eyes. She probably didn't notice this emotion herself but I did. I'll never doubt her.

Never.

But I fear for her. What if she has second-thoughts now? What if she refuses to do our _Master's _will?

What if-

What if-

That is all I can do. To think of various outcomes.

I close my eyes briefly before looking back to the now empty entrance. A few people walked past in the few minutes I continued to wait in this same spot. Okay, no sense in thinking of outrageous 'what ifs' that ran in my head. I turned the ignition which then signalled the vehicle's coming to life with the soft roar of the engine. Placing the handle to the 'Drive' symbol and stepped on the accelerator, I drove to the destination that I now had in my mind. My _target._

Various building passed and few shopping places came and went before I arrived to the place. I quickly found a empty parking place. With that, I took the handle from '**D**' to '**P**' and turned the ignition off. Stepping out of the black lamborghini (a perk from being a thief) I closed the door and pressed the button on the small, rectangular service which ended in a small chirp signalling security was on. I took note of the scenery around me. Quiet, peaceful.

A family of three came out of the store with a young boy, probably five or six, happily clinging to his father whilst his mother carried various books in her arms. She too was smiling at her son. An elderly couple walking ever so slowly toward their car. One or two random people minding their own business in their respective vehicles on the other side from where I stood. The parking lot was not all that grand - a good 15 to 20 vehicles at best could fit here. At the very end stood the building where my target waited. A fairly sized book store.

It was quaint, dandy some might say.

Making my way towards the place I began to fix my personality to what was needed for this assignment. I opened the door with a 'Welcome' sign on the front and walked in. Upon arrival, a soft and delicate voice was directed at me, "Hello. May I help you?"

_It begins..._

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter is outrageously late!**

**I could ramble on with the reasons on why this chapter was late but that would probably make you hate me even more. But good news: the next chapter will be uploaded next tuesday. Sorry I can't have it out by this week but since the 10th is my B-day I'll take it as a freeday of no writing. **

**But I promise you that after the next chapter is uploaded I will try my very best in uploaded at least once every 2 weeks. I'm actually surprised no one asked about Karin and Sakura's past. Well, it doesn't really matter cuz in later chapters I'll be telling you the reason as to why it's so important. **

**Until then, my loves, Adios!**


End file.
